Clash of All Worlds
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: SSB characters and more come together from their respective games and collide. Epicness ensues, battles are fought, lame jokes are cracked, and I stink at descriptions. Story better than summary. K plus just to be safe. No pairings yet but we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Clash of All Worlds

Part one

**A/N: A quick little note here, I did not own any Kid Icarus game when i typed this, Kayla is completely made up, and i completely guessed Pit's personality at the time so I'm sorry if he's OoC. This is SpiritofSilverWater AKA Sylgia's sister.**

Chapter one; The sky

"Pit come on!" Yelled a girl. "Hey wait up!" said Pit. Pit was a young angel living in a magical hotspot in the clouds called Skyworld. But no matter how much magic anyplace had, it could still be attacked. So that's why there was a training squad. To protect Skyworld and its inhabitants from danger. "Come on Kayla!" shouted Pit. Pit was on of the trainees. As was Kayla. Rule was at the age of ten angels would start learning to fly. Pit and Kayla were eleven, and best friends. "Come on Pit, you're going to get beat by a girl!" said another trainee. "And just what's so bad about that" Shot back Kayla.

"Girls are weaker."  
"Are not."  
"Yes you are."  
"Then as are you."  
"Not true."  
"Shut up."  
"You suck!"  
"Says you."  
"Go crying to your mom girly."  
"I can't, that's your job."

Well that got him really mad. "Well you know what, you really frink me off! That's it you're dead girly!"  
"Hey what language was that?" asked Pit  
"Owl."  
"Great, so you know owl curse words too."  
"PUT A BIG FAT VOLE IN YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH PIT!"  
"Mr. Hypayden, run laps."  
"Why?"  
"For disrupting class, that's why!" In skyworld angels were doing everyday business, like humans, but the fact remains that they're not very good flyers. Not even the teachers. [For those who don't get how a bad flying teacher has an affect on grades, think of it this way. Suppose you have a math teacher that is terrible at math.(24x0=176 kind of terrible) That would have an effect on someone's grades.] The kid glared at them, then flew back. "Um Ms. Damya, what's that?" asked a student. "Well it looks like, Oh no, it's a tornado! Pit and Kayla are still flying!" "Pit look out!" screamed Kayla as the tornado approached. The two angels were flying back as fast as they could. Kayla, being the better flyer was going faster than Pit. The tornado was catching up to them quickly. "We just have to make it back to the barrier!" shouted Pit. "GO AWAY!" he yelled. "Yeah Pit, yell a bit louder that will sure change the fact that we're being chased by a tornado." said Kayla. "Come on we're almost there, aaaaand made it! Pit? Pit!?" Then the tornado hit the barrier surrounding skyworld and faded. The last thing Kayla saw before passing out, was Pit falling through the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2 Fire Emblem

Chapter two; Fire embalm

Marth the current prince of the kingdom, was having very troubling thoughts. "should I have a burger or a salad today?"  
"Sir Marth, we must leave the castle!"  
"Quit calling me sir"  
"Prince Marth, we must leave the castle!"  
"Quit calling me that too!"  
"Duke Marth, we must leave the castle"  
"Just call me Marth, Ok?!"  
"Lord Marth we must leave the castle!"  
"I will, once you just call me Marth."  
"Marth we must leave the castle."  
"Alright lets go."

The other kingdom is attacking. So the embalm prince is fighting again.

"Prince Marth stay in this field!"  
"Are you kidding me I'm fighting!"  
"No you're not."  
"Yes I am."  
"You're the prince!"  
"So."  
"The whole point of us is to protect YOU."  
"When has that ever stopped me."  
"You're staying here."  
"I'm the prince and I say I fight."  
"Darn it! I can't resist a royal order!"

So Marth leaves to fight. Suddenly this kid fell out of the sky.  
"Ow hey were kind of fighting an enemy here!"  
"Hjer?"  
"What?"


	3. Chapter 3 Pit's Perspective

Pit was falling from the sky after getting hit by a tornado. Then he landed on some blue-haired teenager. "Mei en joyb yj horpumd e crelpo grep! "What?"  
"Plip?"  
"Ok, I don't know what you're saying, but who are you?"  
"Jo mao fy?"  
"What?"  
"Plip?"  
Then the blue haired teen dragged Pit over to what looked like a mage.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Nyta.  
"Hey I can understand you!"  
"Yes. I'm a mage. I understand languages."  
"So who's the blue haired teen I fell on?"  
"That's prince Marth."  
"Nyta, plip nom da vei?"  
"da veid moe's nouj e teld ib?"  
"So kid why and how did you fall from the sky, and what the heck are you?"  
"I'm Pit, I'm an angel, and I fell from the sky because I got hit by a tornado and I think I sprained my wing."  
"plip nom da vei?"  
"Ugh you know what! Instead of showing off by translating I'm just going to cast a spell so you two can understand each other. For now."  
"So what did the flying dork say."  
"Dude I'm right here."  
"Wait you can understand me?"  
"Yeah Nyta cast a spell. So Marth, can you help me get back up to the sky."  
"Marth is a prince! You have to address him respectfully!"  
"Dude, I don't care."  
"You know I agree with you flying person, those kind of titles are for wimps."  
"My name's Pit."  
"Whatever. Also we're kind of fighting a battle so can you help us?"  
"Sure."  
"remember sword beats axe, axe beats lance, lance beats sword. Got it?"  
"It's a lost concept. What would a magic bow beat?"  
"Everything."  
"Cool."


	4. Chapter 4 Poke-fail

poke-fail  
"Go Squirtle! Right there, use hydro pump!" "Man this guy's annoying." thought Pikachu. Pikachu was an electric pokemon that used her small size and speed well in battle. She's been living in a trainer-infested area for 6 years. She hasn't been caught yet. "Pika" she said, and lightning fell from the sky.(Thunder) "Squirtle use hydro pump again!" It was a direct hit. Pikachu wasn't even phased. Pikachu calmly walked over, grabbed Squirtle, threw him up, and used thunder. "Pika." "No! Squirtle!" said the pokemon trainer. "Go Ivysaur!" Pikachu, an electric type was very effective against a water type like Squirtle, but wasn't very effective against a grass and poison type like Ivysaur. Pikachu soon defeated Ivysaur too. "Man that's a tough Pikachu. Anyway, Go Charizard.(Fire and Flying type) As Pikachu was super effective, Charizard was soon defeated as well. "Oh no better get out of here." said the pokemon trainer. "You'd better run!" thought Pikachu. Still holding the record for not getting caught in these parts, Pikachu decided she wanted to travel. "Besides no one's gonna break my record as long as I'm alive" she thought so she went on a random coarse, as for the pokemon trainer, he went back to catching weak pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5 Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog

"Hey Tails, hurry up!" said Sonic. Sonic was a blue hedgehog who was a bit short-tempered, and Tails was a yellow fox with two tails, and Sonic's best friend. "Sonic, you're the fastest thing alive, I can't keep up with you!" said Tails. "True. Want to go beat up Eggman now?" Eggman was a evil super genius. "Sure, but I can't help wondering, If Eggman was hatching an evil plot, wouldn't we know about it by now?"  
"Yeah you're right. We should wait. But what will we do until then?"  
"Let's build something and smash it! Nothing's more fun than that, right Tails?" So the two started to build something. "Sonic! What are you doing."  
"I'm getting parts what does it look like I'm doing!"  
"So you're taking apart my hand held! That took weeks to make!"  
"Who cares? There's lots of parts in it. We could build something huge with it!" After a heated argument, the two of them built and wrecked something."  
"Hey Tails, let's go to Spagonia." Then after two hours.  
"Sonic! You're taking apart my plane!"  
"So."  
"We're flying in it!"  
"You wanted me to rebuild your hand-held. And besides, I haven't even touched the main parts. Yet."  
"Dude we're going to crash."  
" So what? I've survived a drop from space before. How high up could we be?"  
"We're right over a volcano."  
"Oh crud. I guess I shouldn't have taken apart the wings then."  
"Well I can fly, but you're dead."  
"Well I have the chaos emeralds. Take that Tails!"  
"Oh really? Thanks!" Tails takes the chaos emerald from Sonic.  
"What the heck dude?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Five minutes later.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh wait I survived that. Huh. I wonder where Tails is. Ah well." said Sonic. After seventeen chilidogs, Sonic finally heads to Eggman.  
"Sonic! Heeeeeeeeelp!"  
"Tails?! I'm coming for you buddy!"  
"Not so fast rodent!" Eggman moves to reveal Tails in an airtight everything-tight glass container.  
"Ugh not Eggma- ah who an I kidding, you're not as threatening as you think you are Eggman."  
"Sonic. Ignoring that last sentence you came here to save your friend haven't you?"  
"Well what's new about that."  
"Well go ahead and try to save your little friend."  
" Hey Sonic, can you hurry it up? It's getting kind of stuffy in here."  
"Sure thing buddy! Say good-bye Eg- wow look at all of them."  
Tails and Eggman follow Sonic's gaze to a chilidog stand a few miles away from the evil base.  
"Um Sonic? I'm running out of air here!"  
"Hey don't worry. I'll be back in no time(maybe) but for the time being, chilidogs here I come!" Two hours later.  
"Ah that was awesome. Um Tails are you feeling ok?" Tails was beginning to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.  
"Don' t worry I'll get you out of there buddy."  
"I sincerely doubt that rodent!" A few seconds later.  
"See buddy I told you I got this."  
"Ah you predictable little hedgehog."  
"What are you talking about Eggman? I beat you, Tails is safe, I win, you were supposed to blow up. What besides the fact you didn't blow up is different from every other time I beat you?"  
"Hiss!"  
"That's not you're little friend!"  
"What!" Eggman had false Tails do a counter swipe, then a nasty claw attack. While Sonic was distracted fighting false Tails, Eggman triggered an explosive behind Soinc, destroying false Tails in the possess.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	6. Chapter 6 Kingdom Hearts

Clash of All Worlds  
Kingdom of Hearts

"Hey Riku! Hurry up!" said Sora. Sora was an optimistic trusting idiot. He trusts everyone, and even his friends think it's going to get him killed someday. They're encouraging.  
"Sora, We're not supposed to be there for another seven hours!" said Riku. Riku is an "I don't care" "Sora's an idiot" person. And somehow Sora's best friend. Both Sora and Riku can use a keyblade. The name should be self explanatory but will be explaned anyway. The keyblade is a blade that resembles a key. It can open any lock and allows the weilder to use magic. Sora used the kingdom key. The keyblade was gray exept for the yellow handle. Riku's keyblade had a red grip part of the handle with white angel wings around it. A chain with the heartless sign a black heart outlined with red with a cross connected to the heart with the same coloring. This was connected to where the wings met at the bottom. The blade looked like a bat wing. The part where the bones would have been was black the rest was red. There was a white angel wing near the tip. It was called "Way to the Dawn".  
"Besides I need to house break your spirits." Spirits were one of two types of dream eaters. There were nightmares(self explanatory) and spirits(good dream eaters). Spirits were both pets and fighting machines.  
"Hey, I'm part of the organization. Got it memorized?" said a hooded figure.  
"Gee, SO hard to figure out who this one is." said Sora with way more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.( It's Axel  
"Yeah you go fight him. I'll let you have the glory this time(Then YOU can house break your spirits).  
"Thanks Riku!"  
"What the- why is the meow wow green!? Sora answer me!"  
"What? Is it wrong to knock them in acid just to dye them?"  
"Yes! (Ugh now I've got to find a way to fix this.)"  
"Riku! Help!" said Sora. Riku shot Axel with magic.  
"There happy?" said Riku.  
"No!"  
"Fine here." said Riku as he jumped into the fight. Together they beat Axel.  
"Yeah we did it!" exlamed Sora. Just then, thousands upon thousands of nightmares and heartless appeared.  
"Heartless and nightmares working together!? This is bad!" said Riku. Suddenly the enemies stopped moving, then darkness invaded the area. Sora was being effected greatly by the darkness but Riku was immune to it. Sora heard a fight but couldn't tell where it was coming from. It seemed to echo. When the darkness finally ebbed Riku and the enemies were gone. All that was left was "Path to the Dawn".


	7. Chapter 7 Bird of Nature

_Bird of Nature_

Graace sat upon her perch, preening her feathers. Graace was a very large bird, bigger than a human. She had green feathers and four ribbon like tails. She had just finished her rounds, before snow set in. As the bird, and guardian of nature, she makes rounds around the Earth taking care of forests. She sat preening when she felt something. A disturbance of not only space, but time as well. "Intruder" she thought. She thought for a second. Should she attack or send her concerns to Watriss? _I need more information_. she thought. Then she had some doubt. It was snowing hard. Being part plant it would affect her and freeze her wings. _There is no time! I must risk it!_ so she set out. As expected her wings froze up and she was forced to retreat above the clouds. But her concerns about the intruder were never put to rest. Perhaps she could make it tomorrow. Graace peered below the clouds. Nothing out of the ordinary. The intruder would probably be waiting to attack a forest or one of those human civilizations. _I must not let that happen._ If you are concerned about Watriss she didn't feel anything as her civilization would not be threatened. So Graace waited. The snowstorm ended, so she set out. She flew low, although she loves flying high and looking at forests from up there. She felt something, The Intruder! She quickly landed in a tree and spread out her wings to camouflage with the leaves. A creature appeared. Graace couldn't see it very well. It wasn't quite white, but a very pale gray. It seemed frustrated._ Hey get off me I'm going to break_! Oh yes the branch she was on! She started climbing without flying. She climbed two or three branches when she froze. Had the creature seen her? If it had it chose to ignore her. The creature sighed and continued walking. It had arms and legs, but was not monkey or human. Graace waited a few minutes then flew back to her perch in the sky. About halfway there she heard something. She turned around and flew toward the noise. She saw the humans shooting the creature with their guns and the creature trying to dodge. It did not seem to be fighting back. She stayed hidden, but created a windstorm to help both the creature and the humans. She assumed the creature had started the fight but had no solid evidence. She would have to keep an eye on it. She noticed a butterfly. _Keep an eye on that creature,_ she said _if it does anything that will harm anyone report back immediately._ She went back to her perch. It was a floating cloud forest. With real land inside. She felt something terrible. Something was happening to her fellow element birds. Tonka, the fire bird. She flew toward a volcano. It was not the same creature attacking Tonka it was a purple catlike creature, like a purple cat with arms and legs. Then a white thing with big ears and wings on its back came in. It was white with a black outfit with a pink heart near the top, it had some tan too. "Come on honey I just need that gem!" said the white and tan one. Tonka shreed. To them it just sounded like a shrew but to Graace.  
"No! That gem is a part of me I am not wearing it! There is not a chance that you could control the power that the gem has!" If I lose it I could die" The purple feline did not seem interested in the gem. It seemed as if it was more interested in something by the edge of the volcano. "Finally the fourth Sol Emerald!" it said. _What is a Sol Emerald? Strange_. The purple one left as the white one was still attacking Tonka. Graace created another windstorm and sent the creature flying high. The butterfly came back. The gray creature did not seem to have any interest in harming anyone. But the butterfly brought back unexpected news. The same gray creature said _Chronos control_ and then disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Marth meets Ike

* * *

"Woo hoo!" said Pit. "This is awesome!" Marth and Pit were in the middle of a battlefield, and Pit was owning it.  
"I know. Wait don't- aw I probably could have reasoned with that guy."  
"Sorry. Wait a sec! I just remembered! I'm not supposed to kill humans! For any reason."  
"What's that light?"  
"Oh Palatana's returning me to skyworld! Awesome!" Pit returns to Skyworld.  
"Great so now what am I supposed to do. I barely have an army."  
"Great aether!"  
"Who was that?"  
"I'm Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries.  
"Never heard of em."  
"Whatever. I came here to warn you. I kind of got a deity mad at me and we're going to fight her."  
"What!?" Everyone around Marth and Ike became stone.  
"This is awful." said Ike.  
"I don't know its kind of cool. Now I can finally pet a Laguz without getting bit."  
"You are heartless."  
"Heartless is insensitive. I prefer the term, well, heartless actually, so, you're good."  
"Once again, heartless."  
"Once again, I can finally pet a laguz without getting- OW. That ones not stone."  
"Ranulf!"  
"Hey Ike. Someone wanted me to give you a letter."

* * *

_To Ike and whoever's with him._  
_I'm bad at saying hello. Hillo. Also I am stoopid_  
_I wanted to send you a letter much sooner and I've already written one, but being stoopid, I lost it. See I'm so stoopid I don't even know how to spell the word stupid. I'm Edward. There are these goons after me. I explained why in my first letter. [I'm so glad I sent it. The information in it will be extremely necessary later.] I know you are smart, and I am stoopid so this stoopid nobody needs you smart people and come help him. I've got plenty of floor ice cream, so come on down, and get yours today. Also buy a pair of sharp teeth. They can break through meetal in an few ours. There 4 sale. Eleventy seven percent of. Puupy in tha ect of repping mi aarms of. Ow. Me stoopid. Forgot ending._

* * *

"…that was a weird letter, huh Ike."  
"Yeah. I haven't seen anyone that stupid since Roy."  
"He was bad at hellos too. He didn't even spell hello right."  
"He even spelled stupid wrong except for that one time."  
"Don't you find something weird about that?"  
"Well now that you mention it. No."  
"You're probably going to do this aren't you Ike"  
"Hey guys."  
"Oh it's princy boy."  
"My name is Marth."  
"I've always wanted to be a prince."  
"Look here's a lesson. Has anyone ever told you that you can be whatever you want if you try hard enough?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well they lied. The royal line will keep going down and if there's no heir they'll choose nobility. There's no way you can ever become prince, just like I can't turn myself into a popsicle, even after years of effort."  
"Why do you want to be a popsicle?"  
"Long story now into battle!"  
"Why us?"  
"Because besides you I've only got two other people."  
"Fine." The greil mercenaries fight with Altea. Then later.  
"All right lets go meat this Edward huh guys." said Ike.  
"Did he even tell us where to meet him?" asked Ranulf.  
"Actually no. wow he really is stupid."  
"What about the stamp."  
"I kind of already threw the envelope away."  
"Great."  
"How are we going to unstone those guys."  
"Oh I almost forgot about them."  
"Whose stupid now Ike."  
"What's that."  
"Oh man that's some freak storm. Good thing it's going the other way right? Riight?!"

* * *

Then Marth exploded.


	9. Ch 9 A lazy, crappy, but funny interview

of All Worlds  
Breaking the 4th wall

* * *

_Welcome to the special episode of Clash of All Worlds! This isn't going to be much of a special issue because the writer was too lazy to think up of anything!_ Shut up! _I mean really, how hard is it to come up with ONE. CRAPPY. PLOTLINE?! OW_! Just start the interviews. _All right now to stop talking about how lazy stupid wimpy whiny du- ow! Ok ok. Sheesh. Well lets start the interviews. Who wants to go first?_ "ME!" "No ME!" "Hey I want to go." "PICK ME!"_ SILENCE! It was a rhetorical question idiots. Let's start with Pit._

* * *

"Hi I'm Pit. As you know I star in Kid Icarus. I'm the heroic angel who cant fly. My friend was totally made up for the story though. I tend to use a lot of weapons instead of just the bow. There are blades claws staffs arms palms clubs cannons, and what I'm famous for, the bow." _OK next Marth. _

* * *

"Hello I'm Marth. I am a bit more princy than I'm made out to be in this story. I am also an excellent swordfighter. I star in Fire Emblem, Shadow Dragon. Also at the beginning salad or burger. Clearly the salad. Also I have heard rumors of the Greil Mercenaries." {Ha I knew it! Ow! Quit punching people.} _Quit talking when its not your turn. Ok you can go Ike._

* * *

"I'm Ike leader of the Greil Mercenaries. I fight with the magic sword Attard. And I can use axes. I can also use aeither, the mix of Luna and sol. I star in Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Oh and Marth. Clearly the burger. I think more people have heard of us than the others think." _Ok Pikachu._

* * *

"Hi. I'm Pikachu. Being the electric mouse Pokemon isn't as easy as it's made out to be. Though shocking things is a good defense." [Hey how come it can talk. I mean it's a POKEMON!] You know what it also is? Not your turn so shut up. "I do have a record of not being caught. I star in pretty much every Pokemon game, and the TV show. Someone else's turn." _OK Riku you're up._

* * *

"I'm Riku. I have to deal with Sora, Which is annoying.(Hey!) but he is a good friend and always comes through. I star in lots of Kingdom Hearts games. I'm the responsible one who gets us out of messes. Soras turn."

* * *

"Hi. I'm the immature, goofy kid who makes a game out of anything. And let me make something clear. I did not dye the meow wow with acid. I dyed it with dye. Then Riku had to dye it back. It's a waste of dye if you ask me. Oh and the burger. Definitely the burger."

* * *

"Hi I'm-Ow! What was that for?" They haven't even mention your NAME yet. You cant be here! "Well if they played- OW." No giveaways! Go on! Git. "Fine. Next time there's one of these they'd better have my name."

* * *

"Hi I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm the fastest thing alive. I like chili dogs. I cant swim." What you have to say it louder! "I CANT SWIM OK! Don't say anything. Tails is my best friend. People think he's going to like, eat me someday because he's a fox and I'm a hedgehog. Right like Amy's ever going to stop chasing me. As for Egghead. Well he may be an evil super genus, but I beat him every time. No I mean every time It's like it's my job or something." [You have a job?!] "Hey didn't I tell you to get out of here." _Shut up it's Tails turn._

* * *

"Hi I'm Tails. I'm not a very good fighter, but I'm great with machines. I show up in a lot of sonic games starting in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. For those who don't know I can fly by spinning my two tails like a propeller. Also unlike Sonic, I can swim." [And unlike you I can fight.] _Whatever Eggman your turn._

* * *

"Hello I am Dr. Eggman. Super genus. I have tried conquering the world many times but that blasted hedgehog keeps getting in my way." [Whoo hoo!] "I do have to admire his persistence in defeating me. Even when I shocked the crap out of him in Sonic Unleashed." [Heeeey.] _Yo Axel your turn_.

* * *

"I'm Axel got it memorized? Play KH 364/2 days. I have red hair and I had Roxas as a best friend. We used to go get ice cream after missions. I use chakrams, and fire to fight. My catchphrase is got it memorized. So get it memorized man." _Okaaaay Graace_

* * *

"I am the bird of nature. I can make plants grow on command and talk to them. I have four tails that are good for grabbing and I am a completely made up character. I am weak against fire and ice. I live in a cloud actually not too far from skyworld. That is all I will say."

* * *

_Ok thank you for reading the sucky special episode of clash of all worlds._ Thank you nararater for agreeing to do this._ I didn't agree you dragged me down to your hotel room told me to host this then gave me five bucks. Can I go back home now? _No._ Come on. Wait is the mic still on?_ _Yeah. Thanks for watching and as soon as the author quits being lazy the next episode will come out._ You can go home now._ Thank you_. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10 four Swords

Once there was a boy named Link. Then a great evil spread across the land. You readers think this story is about that right? Wrong. This is about something much worse but the characters won't really make sense until I explain the story. You people would know this if you played The Legend of Zelda and for those of you who have. I congratulate you. The great evil spread across the land. When the princess and the 6 maidens went to investigate, they were captured by the shadow of the hero Link. So Link followed his shadow and found the four sword. And since he was to stupid to have grabbed the master sword when he left to accompany the maidens, he had a choice, he could pull the sword and release the evil wind sorcerer Vaati, or he could go home and get the master sword. Link did the only sensible thing. "Four sword lend me your power!" Of course that released Vaati and split Link into four, and skipping the exiting fighting part Link defeated Vaati, put the four sword back and all seemed normal. Until the bad thing happened.  
"Aw come on! Cry baby! Cry baby! Don't tell anyone I flooded the basement or Mr. Squiggles gets it!"  
"No! Mr. Squiggles! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
"You know Blue, it really ruins the point of Red not telling anyone when I'm standing right here."  
"Don't tell anyone I flooded the basement Vio!"  
"Or what? You'll kill a teddy bear? Honestly Blue, I thought you were more mature than that."  
"Why yo-!"  
"Yay! Green is awake!" Now you must understand, Green was totally confused. After all when he put the four sword back, hadn't they all become one again?  
"Wait why are you guys here?"  
"That is a very good question Green. As it turns out-."  
"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR NERD TALK VIO!"  
"Blue! Let him talk! What were you going to say Vio?  
"The four sword has a curse. Whoever gets it is going to be pestered by it when something he or she can't deal with on their own is about to happen."  
"Wait what's so bad I can't-"  
"LINK! TIME FOR SCHOOL"  
"Yep that would do it." Now because Vio suggested to the school not to put Red and Blue in any classes together, Vio and Red both has first period English. And Red was thinking about butterflies and bunnies.  
"-And the essay's due tomorrow!" {Huh an essay. No problem! I can write an essay! I'll ask Blue for help!} thought Red. Now if anyone reading this has read the manga, you would know that Blue would probably just beat Red up. So the next day in class.  
"Red would you please come up here."

* * *

"Sure. The furry panda is a noble creature, known for it's excellent chess playing abilities. Pandas often play chess in exchange for leather, which make up a large part of their preferred diet. They also make a fortune out of licecing, where they kill and stuff members of their own clan to sell as plush toys for young children. It is often theorized that one day, these plush pandas will rise up and rule the world. Which will be fun because pandas are fun!"

* * *

silence.

* * *

"Red we were supposed to be doing a report on the Mona Lisa. And this information is also extremely inaccurate."  
"Ok time for my backup story that blue made for me!"

* * *

Groans.

* * *

"Once there was Benjamin the Bunny. And today was his birthday. And for his birthday, he got a bazooka. Now he used his bazooka to blow up Larry Pigs barn. And Lisa Ducks Pond. And then Benjamin got beat up by a group of angry animals. THE END. Just kidding. Larry Pig wanted revenge. So he stole the bazooka from an unconscious and bleeding Benjamin. So he tied a bandana around his head and set out to kill Benjamin Bunny and whoever gave him the bazooka. So he carefully aimed at Benjamin. And then the barn blew up again because a chicken was also having a birthday party. And she got a car. So Larry set out to kill her too. But first he killed Benjamin. Then he killed the person who gave Benjamin the bazooka in the first place. His name was Phil. Too bad too. He was a nice guy. So Larry set off after the chick. Her name's Kayla by the way. So after he stepped in the pool of Phil's blood. Kayla appeared. She was driving her new {and probably totaled} car. So Larry took aim then fired. But the bazooka was clogged, so it self-destructed on Larry. But Kayla wanted revenge for almost getting shot. So she went to the store where Phil got the bazooka. And then the world blew up! The End!"

* * *

"Red you get fifteen hours detention for that inappropriate story."  
"Sniff,"  
"Oh no"  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

* * *

in detention

* * *

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" *Hit in the face with a book.*  
Blue you're here! I'm so happy!"  
"Ah hitting you in the face. The only real purpose a book can ever have."

* * *

At home.

* * *

"um Vio I redid my report. Will you check it for me?"  
"Sure. … This is horrifying.  
"What did I accidentally spell a bad word?  
" No it's the spelling errors."  
"What's an error?"  
"Something that's wrong."  
"Oh"  
"This is horrible."  
" I don't see a spelling error where is it?"  
"Where do you want me to start?"  
"Ooh look a cookie! Yay!"  
"Blue how could you take advantage of Red like that?"  
"Look Green I don't need any of your coaching! I don't need you guys! You're all just pathetic wimps!"  
"Um hello? I think I'm going to need some elephant tranquilizers… ok get here as soon as you can… You heard me didn't you Blue"  
"Crap I did!"  
"Now let's not fight."  
"I like elephants!"  
"You're a piece of talking crap!"  
"Guys this isn't going to get us anywhere."  
"Shut up Green!"  
"You shut up!"  
"Stop being a meenie!"  
"STOP!"

* * *

silence.

* * *

"Now I agree with Green this pointless bickering isn't going to get us anywhere. We must not lose ourselves."…  
"Cookie?"  
"Shut up"  
"You're mean!"  
"Now what did I just say?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Blue stop yelling at Vio."  
"Then I'll yell at you Green!"

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

And then the house blew up because of a bazooka.


	11. Chapter 11 Silver's PoV

Silver story.

**Me: Ok guys so from now on you'll help me start these off.**

**Pitch: So what's in it for me?**

**Me: You get a role in this at all.**

**Shine: Why not just put us in the actual story?**

**Me: Cause I don't want to use any more OCs.**

**Pitch: Well we might as well do the disclaimers. Me, Graace, Kayla, and Shine belong to the author,**

**Shine: While everyone else belongs to either SEGA or Nintendo.**

Silver ran along the plain at fast speeds. It wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog fast, but it still gave him away as Mobian. Mobians are known for their fast speeds, mostly thanks to Sonic admittedly, but it seemed that all of them could run at fast speeds. Silver was a silver hedgehog who perhaps got his name from his fur color, He had gold eyes and white gloves with a circular cyan mark and a line extending down to his wrist. He wore gold bracelets with cyan lines on them. He wore black boots with blue at the end and a white stripe going up the middle. Near the top were more gold bracelets like the ones on his wrists. He was also psychokinetic. He had saved the future from Iblis, and Silver was supposed to be erased from existence, but Chaos, the water god, saw it fit to preserve him due to his contributations to time. So here he was out in this field. A nobody. Silver didn't know if he was even still on Mobius. He decided to explore, then he thought about this glitch. If he wasn't supposed to exist, then was he screwing up time by just being here?

_"It doesn't matter. I need to first find out where I am. Then I need to find Blaze. Blaze." _

His train of thought ended when he realized how hungry he was. He decided to look for food. After finding some fruit that even he knew was edible, he sat down and ate. Although. It felt like he was being watched.

_"Maybe, when chaos let me exist, another creature who had a connection with time had felt me come. If_ _so, it won't be good if it attacks me. Maybe I should just lay low." _

Silver then ran off. He did not show it but he was very nervous right then. He didn't know where he was, or what was here. He could only hope that nothing would attack him. He needed to figure out what to do.

"Ok what would Blaze do. Well she wouldn't be talking to herself. She would be trying to gather information. But what might happen if I get spotted?" Then a horrible thought came over him. What if. When Blaze took Iblis and time was changed. She didn't exist. Or worse yet if she did exist but didn't remember him. And even then there's still sonic and his friends. He decided that for now he would stay out of sight and try to find out where he was. Maybe even find a chaos emerald. He shrugged and headed strait. He eventually found a town in which he skillfully did not get seen. He found a map. Apparently he was in Kearny, Nebraska. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he wasn't on Mobius. Then some police came to check out a shooting in a gas station. Silver then hid in someone's attic until the police left. Which was a very long time. Good thing nobody goes up to their attics anymore. He then left Kearny. Still without getting spotted by getting under a car and riding it. **(Pitch: Ok seriously how did he manage to do that without getting seen? I mean come on! Is it dark out or what is it? Me: Pitch calm down its now early in the day just before school hours. The school I made up is near the edge of the town. Then he just moved along fences and trees from there. Happy? Shine: Yep!) **So after Silver escaped Kearny he ran a few miles then jumped up a tree to rest a bit.He found it strange that he only found humans. And it was such a large city. He was about to jump down and continue searching when he heard voices. His sensitive ears allowed him to hear them quite clearly. He layed down on his stomach to look at them. 1,2,3,4,5,6 humans. 4 of them were holding guns. He found this to be quite unsettling.

"Well ya find anything?" asked a dark skinned man with a roughneck voice.

"Well I shot a squirrel." answered a white man with red hair.

"I think he meant something a little bigger." said a woman with black hair.

"I got a rabbit." Said a little girl with blond hair.

"Good job kid" said the first man.

Silver quickly got board of their conversation but stayed still and listened to them anyway. He didn't think Cream was the rabbit the girl was talking about because she held up the rabbit. It still sickened Silver a bit to think that they were doing this for fun. They finally left. Silver wanted badly to turn back over but waited a few minutes in case someone else came by. Nothing. He turned back over and sat up. He looked around. There was no one there. He jumped down and continued his search. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he searched anyway.

**Me: Well how was that? Phew remind me to update more often.**

**Shine: It was awesome!**

**Pitch: Meh I could do better.**

**Shine: Aw come on Pitch cheer up!**

**Pitch: I'll do that when you're dead!**

**Me: Man is she always like this?**

**Pitch: I don't know, is she always so annoying?!**

**Shine: Sheesh Pitch calm down. So um bye guys R&R! Helpful comments are greatly appreciated. No flames please.**

**Me: Sorry guys but you guys need to get your checkups. You are cats after all.**

**Shine and Pitch: Noooo!)**


	12. Chapter 12 Blazing Skies

the Blazing Sky

**A/N: Me: Well here comes another chapter.**

**Pitch: Yeah the readers should just be glad you're not taking eight months to update again.**

**Shine: Yeah I mean why would you ever need to take that long?**

**Me: I was thinking about discontinuing the story but my sister talked me out of it.**

**Shine: Yay! Thanks Sylgia!**

**Pitch: Guys look its Banana!**

**Me: Banana get over here!**

**Banana: You'd better not kill me like your sister did.**

**Shine: don't worry she won't.**

**Pitch: I might.**

**Shine: Pitch!**

**Pitch: What?**

**Me: Guys cool it! Banana the disclaimers!**

**Shine: Why do we even need to do these?**

**Pitch: Yeah people should be smart enough to know who's ours and who isn't.**

**Banana: Pit, Palutana, Blaze, Silver and Dark Pit do not belong to Fizz. And I don't either. They belong to Nintendo and Sega. I belong to another author. Pitch belongs to Fizz's sister. And Shine belongs to Fizz.**

**Me: Well readers don't like it when we blather on endlessly so on with the story!**

"Lady Palutana!" exclaimed Pit. "It's so good to see you again."

"I know Pit." Said Palutana. "But we have a bit of a problem."

"Bring it!" Pit bragged. "I can take anything that comes for skyworld!"

"Well this problem is… special." Palutana explained. "It's not attacking any of our troops until they attack it."

"Why?" asked Pit. "If they wanted to take over Skyworld then it should be attacking our troops all the time. Unless it's trying for stealth, which is pretty much blown."

"I don't know Pit. That's why I need you to check it out!"

"Don't worry Lady Palutana! Nothing can deal with muscles like these!"

"That's so cute Pit. It's like I have a little pit bull to guard off intruders."

"Hey. I am not a dog."

"You really are Pit stain." said a familiar voice.

"Pittoo!" pit gets punched in the face.

"I told you never to call me that again!"

"Wow. Some things really never change." Pit said lamely.

"Come on Pit it's just up ahead."

"On it Lady Palutana!"

Pit flew over to check it out. He found a strange creature attacking the centurions.

"Alright just who do you think you are?" growled dark pit Aka pittoo.

"I am Blaze the cat." it said in a feminine voice.****

Blaze is a purple cat. She has pink high heel sneakers with a white stripe running across them. She has her hair up in a red hair band. And the tips of them (as she had four different parts up) were a darker purple. The tip of her tail was also a darker purple. She had on white fuzzy gloves. She wore a purple shirt with pink outlining the bottom. Her shirt was yellow around the neck and she wore white tights. She had golden eyes and a white muzzle.

"You're finished!" yelled Dark Pit as he charged at her. Blaze however just jumped right over Pittoo as he charged at her. She then shot fire down and hit him in the back.

"Careful you two." warned Palutana. "She's pyrokinetic."

"Yeah." Said Dark Pit. "Go figure."

**XXXXXXXXXX Blaze's POV XXXXXXXXX**

I was searching for the Sol Emeralds. After the crisis in the Sol dimension, I went into my burning form. I defeated the enemy but the Sol Emeralds were then scattered, and I was unfortunately in space at the time so now they are scattered all across the universe. I already had one Sol Emerald from that fire bird. Sol Emeralds, like the Chaos Emeralds, can sense each other. There was another one up here in the sky. And talk about irony. I hate heights. And to be completely honest, I was worried about Silver. He's so naïve. He won't last very long on his own. He was like a little brother to me. He may be fourteen, but he might as well be six. He's very immature. And I know I mentioned this before but, naïve. These guys in armor kept attacking me. And as princess of the sol dimension it was my duty to teach them never to annoy me. These guys are slow learners. Despite my fear of heights I could jump very high. Double jump even. I am not bragging but explaining. Eventually two figures appeared. One wore white and had white wings and the other wore black and had black feathers.

"Just who do you think you are?" asked the black one.

"I am Blaze the cat." I answered. He charged me. I jumped and singed his back. My first attack told me that these two were tougher than the others.

"My enemies always fall before me!" I said. "Just cease your attack now and I will not be forced to harm you."

"What are you doing here?" asked a strange voice.

"Just who are you?" I asked folding my arms.

"I am Palutana, the goddess of light. The white angel is Pit and the dark angel is Dark Pit."

"I am Blaze the Cat, princess of the Sol Dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. I believe there is a Sol Emerald up here and I am searching for it."

"Huh, I saw a pretty rock earlier, maybe that's it?" suggested Pit.

"Very well then. We shall start there." I decided and jumped onto the next platform, following Pit. It wasn't a Sol Emerald. It was an ordinary rock.

"You call THAT pretty?" asked a disgusted Dark Pit. The rock was pretty disgusting.

"What it's beautiful." Said Pit. Just then I spotted something.

"Hmm a Chaos Emerald." I said.

"How many types of emeralds do you have?" asked Dark Pit.

"The Chaos Emeralds, the Super Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and the Sol Emeralds correct?" recited Palutana.

"Indeed." I said. "I cannot use the chaos emeralds but I know some who can. I shall give this to them later." I put the green Chaos Emerald in my pocket

"So what are we looking for here?" asked Pit.

"The Sol Emeralds are different colored." I said holding up the red Sol Emerald. "This is a Sol Emerald."

"Huh, I thought all emeralds were green." Said Pit.

"Normal emeralds are. These emeralds hold a lot of power." Explained Palutana.

"That." Said Dark Pit. "Is the weakest explanation I have ever heard."

"The emeralds are each filled with a different kind of power. If all their power was drained they would turn black. The power makes the emeralds glow with that color of aura." I explained.

"Better." Dark Pit commented.

"Well let's get searching!" Pit yelled. I was pretty sure Palutana was wondering why she could trust me but I kept my mouth shut. In the end Dark Pit found it.

"Here" he said throwing it to me. I caught it then teleported in a cyclone of fire to search for the next one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pit." Palutana said.

"What is it lady Palutana?"

"Go after her. I'm not sure we can trust her."

"On it." Pit said flying towards the ground. Blaze knew she was being followed. Well she might need a team mate for the oncoming fight.

**Me: Whew finally done.**

**Pitch: It's amazing how many times you had to use the spell check in this.**

**Shine: Well it did count Palutana as a spelling error.**

**Me: thank you Shine.**

**Banana: You are terrible at author's notes. Like your sister.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Shine: Who opened that portal?**

**Pitch: Let's find out. *Pulls Ganon out of portal***

**Me:… Ganondork?**

**Shine: Go back home.**

**Pitch: I guess I'll end the chapter.**

***Violence occurs***


	13. Chapter 13 Electric Fire

**A/N: Hi! It's me again. Hope you're ready for another chapter. This is told in Pikachu's POV. K?**

**Shine: Well you do owe Pikachu for that short chapter last time.**

**Pitch: Yeah I mean what's wrong with you! It was so short!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I'll do better this time.**

**Pitch: You'd better!**

**Shine: Hey calm down Pitch! It's just really hard to think of something for a Pokémon without its trainer.**

**Me: Thank you Shine.**

**Shine: Hey Pitch, with the way your acting I think you like Pikachu.**

**Pitch: Eh, Pikachu paid me to defend her.**

**Me: What are you a lawyer now?**

**Shine: Well let's just hurry up and do the disclaimers before the readers get to impatient.**

**Me: do we really have to do these?**

**Pitch: Pikachu belongs to whoever and Axel belongs to Square Enix. **

**Shine: The readers are getting impatient so onwards!**

After teaching that idiot trainer who's boss, I set out for adventure. I had absolutely no idea where I was going but I kept moving. Soon I wandered into some ruins. There, I found some red haired guy knocked out. He was wearing a black robe and had some markings under his eyes. I briefly considered checking to make sure he was ok. If I did and he woke up, he would probably try to capture me and add me to his "team". On the other hand if I just left him here and he didn't wake up, well, that would be bad. I went over to him and nudged him. He didn't move. I used thunderbolt on him. He STILL didn't wake up. What is up with this guy? I stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do. Then he groaned and sat up.

"Ugh. Again. Whoa what the heck?" he said finally seeing me.

"Pikachu! Pi Pi. Pika Pikachu Pik." (I'm Pikachu. I spent, like, twenty minutes trying to get you to wake up thank you. You were seriously out of it, what happened to you?)

"What are you?" He asked as I jumped on his lap to get a better look at him. Did he just not hear a word I just said?

"Pikachu!" I answered.

"Are you some kind of heartless?" I then proceeded to slap him in the face with my tail. He rubbed his face.

"Well you don't seem to be TOO dangerous. Why don't you come with me?"

"Pika PIKA!" (In your dreams sucker. This Pikachu doesn't need a trainer.) I then remembered a suck up Pikachu that always travelled with that boy with a hat. What was his name? Asa, Hash, Amp? Eh doesn't matter. I jumped off the humans lap and went into some temple where there was sure to be trouble. He followed me.

"Hey where ya going? I was thinking you could help me get a heart. If you haven't already noticed I'm a nobody."

_"What is this guy talking about?" _I wondered. I kept moving.

"Not really talkative eh?" I glared at him. I did talk to him.

"What do you want in here anyway little guy? This place is probably dangerous. You really shouldn't be here."

"Pika pi pi Pikachu pi pika chu pi!" (One I came here to get away from you. Two I'm a girl. Three, I can handle myself. Four just go back home redhead.)

"I have no idea what you're saying." He said. I face-palmed. This was going to suck. I just glared at him and tried my best to lose him in this huge maze. It didn't work. He just kept following me all the time.

"Seriously what are you looking for?" I didn't answer him and just kept moving as we approached the center I had a feeling something strange was there. I went toward it. There was a purple rectangle-ish gem in the center. I went up and tried to jump on top of the pedestal it rested on. Turns out it was slippery and I just slid right off of it. The human walked up to the pedestal.

"Is this what you were looking for?" he asked picking up the gem.

'_No, but I guess it can't hurt'_ I thought.

"Well we got it, so will you come and help me fight Riku and Sora and maybe the organization?" he asked. Well I went looking for adventure and it seems I found it.

"And what are you anyway? Is 'Pikachu' all you can say." I looked at him for a moment then nodded. It didn't seem this guy even knew what a Pokémon WAS. I might be able to make him do some of my work for me. Suddenly these black creatures surrounded us.

"Heartless!" he said pulling some weapons from nowhere. They were red and gray circles with spikes on the edges. I used thunderbolt on the nearest ones while he attacked some of the others. This guy definitely didn't seem like a trainer. He was too willing to do the fighting himself. After a few minutes all of the "Heartless" were wiped out.

"Not bad." The human commented. "Names Axel. I think I'm just going to call you Pikachu, since that's all you can apparently say." Then some Pokémon surrounded us, mostly Zubat and rock types.

"Fighting again?" said Axel "Alright."

"Pika PI!" (I'll take the Zubat you go after some of the rock types.) Then I remembered he can't understand me so I jumped on him, pointed at him and then pointed at a rock type. He got the message. And so we began the fight. The Zubat were quick work with my thunderbolt and the rock types were barely struggling against Axel, he didn't look very effective. I finished off the Zubat and went to help him with an Onix. I used iron tail and Axel then hit it with those strange weapons. The rest of them were quick work.

"Well," he said the weapons disappearing. "That was easy. You're pretty strong little guy. So we're going after Sora next, got it memorized?" I rolled my eyes. This might be fun after all.

**Me: Whew finally done. I had writers block when I started but it was way easier after that.**

**Pitch: Why did it say you were typing in latin half the time?**

**Shine: Pitch look its Silver!**

**Silver: Hi!**

**Pitch: What are you doing here?**

**Me: Well Silver is my favorite character of all time, so that's why he's here.**

**Shine: Hi Silver!**

**Silver: Well thanks for putting me in the authors notes. Even if it is only for one sentence. **

**Shine: Whats the sentence?**

**Silver: R&R!**

**Pitch: Hey Silver it's the Iblis Trigger. *Points to Sonic outside***

**Me: Don't**

**Silver and Pitch: Die Iblis Trigger!**

**Shine: Dogpile!**

**Me: *sighs and ends chapter.***


	14. Chapter 14 Angel Hearts

Clash of All Worlds

Angel Hearts

**A/N: I am MAD! I typed this once and then the computer deleted it. So now I have to type it AGAIN!**

** Shine: Well, it could be worse, you could have to type the whole story again.**

** Pitch: All of you shut up, I'm trying to beat a smile out of Shadow.**

** Banana: How is beating him up going to make him smile?**

** Pitch: Don't know, don't care. Shine wanted me to bring smiles to the faces of people, so I'm doing it my way. So SMILE!**

** Shadow: GET OFF OF ME B****!**

** Shine: DON'T CUSS!**

** Me: Well, ok readers, if you notice that I haven't updated in a while, PM me or if you don't have an account, leave it in a review and I will try to update again.**

** Pitch: SMILE OR I'LL MAKE YOU!**

** Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!**

** Shine: OBJECTION! You still need to do the disclaimers.**

** Shadow: OBJECTION, no I don't.**

** Me: Overruled.**

** Shine: Your honor, permission to make opposing party do disclaimers?**

** Me: Granted.**

** Shadow: *sighs* Fizz does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of the Kingdom Hearts cast. SEGA and Square Enix do. Can I go now?**

** Pitch: Objection! I still need to beat a smile out of him.**

** Me: Overruled: You are not one of the court parties.**

** Pitch: Dang.**

** Banana: Well, looks like I'm back, so if you don't want me to get beaten beyond recognition, leave it in a review. And if you do. I hate you.**

** Pitch: Oh, it's too late for that. *Pounds fist into hand***

** Banana: CRAP!**

Riku woke up on a strange island. Well, at least he thought it was an island. He wasn't close enough to the edge to tell for sure. There were forests and huge mushrooms everywhere. There seemed to be a volcano in the distance, and what looked like a shrine with a very large amount of ivy on it. But, was the ivy glowing? Deciding to check it out he walked over to it. When he got closer, it became apparent that it was not plant life, but a large, emerald it looked like. He walked closer to inspect it.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only jewel thief around here." Said a feminine voice.

Riku turned around and saw what looked like a mutated bat in a jumpsuit. Guessing it was female, he saw that she had white fur on her head, and skin on her muzzle, and on the rest of her. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a pink heart at the top, long white gloves, and long white boots with hearts at the toes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rouge, that's Rouge the Bat. Who are you?"

"I'm Riku."

"Uh huh, so you here for the master emerald too? You'll have to get it before me."

"Wait, so you mean you're just going to STEAL it?"

"Well of course! I'm the best jewel thief on Mobius! And this beauty is just BEGGING me to take it! You shouldn't have gone with Sonic, Knuckie!"

"Knuckie?"

"You know, Knuckles the Echidna. Guardian of the Master Emerald, and all things on Angel Island."

"… What?"

"Oh come on just how thick are you? This is Angel Island this is the Master Emerald, and Knuckie is nowhere to be found, which means that this emerald is ripe for the picking!"

"Stealing is wrong."

"Whatever."

Rouge reached out for the Master Emerald and another voice rang out.

"NOT TODAY, BAT GIRL!"

A red, uh porcupine jumped out and attacked Rouge.

"Won't be so lucky next time Knuckie!"

Rouge flew away then.

"And who are you?"

"Riku."

"What are you doing on Angel Island?"

"I don't know, I just woke up here?"

"Where are you from?"

"Why should you care?"

"Because I'm the guardian of this island and I could easily kill you right now."

"Oh really?" Riku summons his keyblade.

"Not a bad trick, but I still doubt you could defeat me. I mean think about it. I have homefeild advantage, not to mention how much chaos energy is on the island, and the fact that I don't even need weapons to fight and if I took out the shovel claws, you'd be dead."

"Well guess what I don't want to tell you."

"The master emerald says that you don't have any evil intensions at the moment, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. I'll let you in on a little secret, if the master emerald gets removed, then the entire island will fall, creating mass tsunamis, which in turn, will damage the mainland creating earthquakes which will break electrical lines, creating even more damage and it will all end with at least fifty lava leaking cracks in the ground."

"… So you're telling me that a _rock_ told you that I'm not evil."

"The master Emerald is not a rock, it's the largest amount of chaos energy on Mobius."

"Really, because where I'm from, it's a large rock that could be sold for a lot of munny."

"YOU'D BETTER NOT EVEN BE THINKING ABOUT STEALING THE MASTER EMERALD!"

"Why do you think I told that bat that stealing was wrong?"

"Either to stall her to get enough time to steal it yourself, or because you really thought that stealing is wrong. Right now it kind of looks like the former."

"I guess it kind of does."

"Hmph. I'm Knuckles, the Echidna."

"Just one question, does that bat flirt with everyone?"

"Yeah, she does. She knows that I can't stand her, and yet she still continues to flirt with me!"

He sounded pissed.

"So, what happened before you woke up here?"

"I was fighting some enemies and my friend Sora couldn't take the darkness. I probably need to get back to him before he does something that will get him killed."

"So, your friends a bit dim huh?

"You could say that."

"Well, it's been nice talking to you but, get off Angel Island."

"How, we're very high up and I don't really feel like jumping down there.

"Well, I could throw you."

He sounded more like he was threatening me now.

"Hey, I have to stay here and guard the master emerald, I hope you find your friend, but if the master emerald gets removed then Angel Island will fall into the-"

"You already said that."

"I could have the Chaotix guard it, but they're not really the brightest when it comes to the traps here. Well, except Espio."

"I guess."

*time skip two hours later*

"Don't worry Knuckles!" said a hyperactive bee. "Guarding M.E. will be easy as pie!"

"You can trust that these two won't get stuck in a bear trap this time." Said a purple chameleon.

"Shut up Espio!" said a large crocodile. "Don't worry Knuckles, we got this!"

"Alright, remember the rules."

"Don't get stuck keep M.E. safe at all costs, and don't burn down the forests, yeah, yeah, we got this." Recited the bee.

*time skip, just make up a time*

We were at the edge of the island now, and we were REALLY high up.

"Ok, so over there's station square," said Knuckles. "that's where we're going, I'm going to glide you over, so hang on."

And we glided over, I have to say, that's not very fun during a lightning storm. But we finally got there.

"Alright, let's go find Sora."

**A/N: Wow.**

** Banana: I know, you just switched PoVs in the middle of the chapter, what's wrong with you?**

** Pitch: COME ON, SMILE MEPHY!**

** Me: he doesn't even have a mouth.**

** Pitch: I know.**

** Shine: There are going to be two new people joining us, Comet and Meteor!**

** Comet: Hi.**

** Meteor: I'm older.**

** Me: They're both coyotes by the way, also I'm very sad. I got a lot of views for this story but only a few reviewed. And I thank Vio-Red-Blue-Link for reviewing multiple times. **

** Comet and Shine: So, R&R. *give an awkward glance at each other***

** Meteor and Pitch: Oh boy. *Death glaring each other.***


	15. Chapter 15 Dark Hearts

Clash of All Worlds

Dark Hearts

**A/N: Hi again! It's me Shine and Pitch starting off another episode of Clash of All Worlds!**

**Pitch: Yeah about that, I want a raise.**

**Shine: Why?**

**Pitch: So I can keep hiring assassins from EBay to keep killing Banana.**

**Me: EBay? Why are you using EBay to get assassins? Everyone knows that Amazon sells them for cheaper.**

**Shine: Why do you guys want to hire assassins? I mean Pitch is right here!**

**Pitch: Hey I'll kill Banana for five bucks.**

**Sister: Deal. *Gives Pitch five bucks***

**Banana: Oh no! Why don't you kill someone else? I mean, why do you hate me so much?**

**Me: Wait guys don't kill him yet we need him to do the disclaimers. Oh and If you do them good Banana, Pitch will make it quick got it?**

**Banana: She does not own Kingdom Hearts, or Sonic the Hedgehog. Square Enix and SEGA do. Everyone in the author's notes are original except for me.**

**Shine: Deals a deal Pitch.**

**Pitch: Fine. *Takes out Omochao gun***

**Shadow: Hey that's mine! And where's my emerald?**

**Silver: Faker took it Shadow.**

**Shadow: Bad move faker.**

**Blaze: Silver what are you doing here? Marine has been asking to shoot you out of a cannon all day.**

**Silver: alright I'm coming. Keep your shoes on. Cannon Here I come!**

**Me: …Ok, that was random.**

**Shine: Oh chaos, you're on your second page on just author's notes.**

**Pitch: On to the story!**

**Me: Death to the Iblis Trigger!**

**Banana: Why am I stuck with these idiots?**

** XXXSora's POVXXXX**

I looked around for any sign of Riku. Just his keyblade. I kept looking around the ruins for any sign of him. Nothing then I heard voices.

"So the Chaos Emerald is around here right?"

"Affirmative." This voice sounded really weird.

"Ugh. Where's Rouge? She should have met up with us by now."

"Scans-show-that-Rouge-has-just-left-Angel-Island. "

"Figures." Grumbled the voice. I went ahead and did something stupid.

"Hi, who are you guys?" One was a small black and red spiky thing. I thought maybe it was a heartless. But heartless can't talk. Can they? The other was a big thing with a yellow head. It also had red black and silver on it. I noticed the omega sign on it. They spun around to face me.

"Who are you?" The black one countered.

"I'm Sora! Now who are you?"

"Go away."

"No I need to find my friend. Hey can you guys help me?"

"I don't have time for your pathetic species."

"So your letting time get in the way of friendship!?"

"Yes."

"What would you do if it was your friend?"

"I don't need friends now go away and bother someone else."

"Unknown-power-detected. Coming-from-the-human." Said the big one.

"What do you have?" The black one growled at me.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you." I said.

"What do you have?" It demanded again. Harsher this time.

"I really don't think I could tell you."

"Then can you show me?" This thing doesn't give up.

"I don't think so but maybe I can." I take out a dream eater.

"This-creature-is-not-the-detected-energy-source." Said the big one

"Dang it!" I said I was kinda hoping I could trick them.

"What. Do you have?" The black one demanded one last time.

"Um this?" I took out my keyblade.

"Affirmative."

"What is that?"

"It's my keyblade."

"Omega, give a scan on this, 'keyblade'."

"The-keyblade-is-a-weapon-that-only-a-chosen-few-c an-wield. It-has-very-high-potential-as-a-weapon-and-can-be- summoned. It-also-has-the-ability-to-lock-a-worlds,-'keyhole '-and-seal-that-world-off-from-the-darkness. It-can-also-grant-the-user-pyrokinetic-cyrokinetic -and-other-abilities."

"What does pyrokinetic and cyrokinetic mean?"

"It's power over fire and ice you idiot!"

"You mean magic?"

"W- Ugh I don't have time for this. Omega let's find the emerald and go."

"Why do you want an emerald so much?"

"How are you so stupid?"

"Hey! I'm not stupid. I'm just not that smart."

"Idiot."

"Hey."

"Chaos-Emerald-acquired."

"Good now let's go."

"Aw come on you guys have to help me find Riku!"

"Omega, find the other Chaos Emeralds and we'll go for the nearest one."

"Come on."

"Chaos-Emeralds…cannot-be-found."

"What do you mean they can't be found?"

"There-is-a-strange-force-playing-with-us. Either-the-emeralds-are-being-concealed-somehow-or -they-are-no-longer-in-this-dimension."

"Come on guys help me find Riku. I'll help you find these emeralds you're so interested in. Wait are you guys evil?"

"Depends on your definition of evil."

"Uh do you want to take over the world, kill all life or kill people to get what you want?"

"No, humans once, and not very often."

"So you're evil!"

"I'm not evil, but I'm not good either. I'm an anti hero got it?"asked the black one.

"Doubtful." said the big one.

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid?"

"Affirmative."

"I don't have time for this. Come on Omega, we're going to find the emeralds."

"Suggestion. Assist-the-pathetic-life form-in-finding-his-friend."

"Why?"

"Hey!"

"The-human-is-a-keyblade-wielder. His-powers-will-prove-useful-in-finding-the-remain ing-emeralds."

"… Fine. But if you do anything to threaten my team you will not live to regret it, got it?"

"Got it. So what are your names?"

"I-am-E-123-Omega."

"… I'm Shadow… the hedgehog."

"I'm Sora."

"Yeah, I know"

"How?"

"You said it five minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Whatever, let's go find the emeralds and this 'Riku'."

"How do you know his name?"

"Because you said that too."

"Oh, I knew that." I was clearly getting on Shadow's nerves.

"So who's you're team?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well there's Omega, he's a trigger happy robot who betrayed his creator. Then there's Rouge the Bat. A jewel thief and an excellent spy. She also makes specialty bombs. Then there's me. Ever since the incident on the arc, I have hated humans. They are nothing more than selfish creatures that aim to destroy all innocence, and don't give a chaos spear about other life. I am the leader of this team and an embodiment of chaos."

"Wow. What happened on the Arc?"

"I don't. Want to talk about it."

"Come on pl."

"What the heck is this?" Shadow asked pointing to a keyhole.

"I've got this." I said and pointed my keyblade at the keyhole."

**A/N: Whew finally done. I was having a hard time coming up with a way Shadow and Sora would work together. **

**Pitch: and after ten minutes of the spell check here we are.**

**Shine: Do you guys hate Banana?**

**Pitch: Yeah why?**

**Banana's creator: Die all of you fruit haters!**

**Shine: Cuz I kinda invited his creator over here.**

**Banana: Thank you Shine!**

**Me: Well after what my sister made you go through I'm glad to get you're creator Banana.**

**Banana: I knew it was a good idea to go with the sane author.**

**Pitch: Die all of you! *Starts using Shadow's gun again.***

**Shine: Well sorry for making you suffer a cliffhanger but we will be back for the next chapter!**

**Silver: Die Iblis Trigger! You won't ruin another future!**

**Amy: Sonic!**

**Shadow: Die faker! *Takes gun back from Pitch***

**Sonic: HELP ME!"**


	16. 2 Blue

Clash of All Worlds

Chapter Whatever, just kidding, green red violet blue and, Blue?

**A/N: Alright people here's another chapter, but first things first.**

** Shine: Fizz will be accepting ideas for Clash of All Worlds, and an idea for an entirely different story.**

** Pitch: So for all of those brainstormers who either doesn't have an account or doesn't know how to write something down, send your ideas and we might just use it.**

** Sylgia: Fizz will also accept ONE OC to be in this story, so send them in and Fizz will decide which one will be in. Also if there's only one, then it's going to be used.**

** Me: So send them in. Unless you want me to not update. Also be really detailed when describing them. Especially with their personality. They might not be used right away. Also if your OCs go together as a fighting team, like Shine and Pitch, then both will be used. Up to three OCs on a team.**

** Pitch: We're being replaced!**

** Shine: No we're not we still have the author's notes.**

** Me: Send your ideas in a review or private message. Sylgia stalks the review page so trust me, I'll know.**

** Sylgia: I do not! Anymore.**

** Me: I'll still notice^^**

** Shine: Come on we need ideas people.**

** Pitch: They also don't have to be from the game series already here, they can be from any game, as long as the game is rated a MILD T!**

** Me: *whispering* send the OCs. Send the OCs.**

** Shine: Send the ideas for the stories. She'll probably use them. Even if they're dumb.**

** ME: SEND THE OCs ALREADY!**

** Everyone else: O_O**

Vio's PoV

We were fine after the house blew up. It wasn't even a real bazooka. It just hit us with a bunch of goo. It would take a while to get that off the house. It wasn't time for school so I was reading a book. Green was trying to protect Red from Blue, and Red was cowering behind Green.

"Come on nerdy! Time for a clobbering!"

"I would prefer to stay out of this."

After a while of this Green started digging a basement. When Red asked why he said he was going to make it a practice room. I couldn't believe I was still stuck with these idiots. So then we went to school. More like Green and I dragged Blue over there. I really hoped we could help Blue with school.

Sonic's Pov

I was falling. Yeah, I have fallen from heights, A LOT. There was that whole werehog incident, then Merlina, then with Chip going back to the core of the planet. Yeah. Oh and we can't forget Black Oak. So yeah, I was wondering when the fall was going to end, and where Tails really was, you know stuff like that. Then I saw a building right below me. It looked kind of like a school. And I landed in a conveniently placed pool. Someone pulled me up but I couldn't see them. Once I got back on land I started coughing up water.

"Hey you Ok? And what, ARE you?"

I was still breathing hard. "*pant* thanks man. Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"… Kaaaaaaaay."

"I'm gonna go look for Tails see ya- OW! What the heck?" Someone who looked just like that kid that just saved me shoved me back in. He was wearing a different color though. The guy who saved me was wearing green, this one was wearing blue.

"Blue what the heck!"

"What's this thing?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

Then some guy in purple came and dragged the guy in blue away.

"Uh, Okaaay. So anyways who are you?"

"Oh, my names Link, the four sword split me into four so we usually just call each other by the color of our tunics. I'm Green, you saw Blue, Vio dragged blue away, and I guess Red is in some other class."

Then some adult came up to us. I guess he was a teacher or something.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Dekuara. Can I have your name and number so I can call your parents?"

"My parents are dead bro. **(That's right, in this fanfic, Sonic's parents died at the end of Sonic Underground. Along with Sonia and Manic. I haven't watched very many episodes of Sonic Underground so please be considerate to me. Also I SERIOUSLY need ideas.)**

** "**Your orphanage then."

"I wouldn't go to one of those, that would mean staying inside all the time! And that's just not my style."

"I'm sorry but it's the law. You need to go to an orphanage."

"I need to go to an orphanage my tail."

"Uh." Link was starting to look kinda awkward. Or should I call him Green?

"You can go."

"Uh, Kay."

"You," Looking at me now. "Need to come with me."

He dragged me down to some room.

"Stay in here until we figure out what to do with you."

"Ugh"

And they forced me to sit there. For three, whole, HOURS. I was starting to lose it when they were STILL talking about me. I mean come on! Why can't I just go back and find Tails?

"-Well we can't just leave it to fend for itself. It's a dangerous world out there."

I tried to intervene. "It's not that-"

"I'm sorry, but when it's time for you to talk you can but for now leave the politics to the adults."

I was getting kind of ticked.

"He can stay with us." I looked over. It was Green. I was glad to have someone on my side, and I was also glad he didn't call me an it.

"Well I'm not sure if that would work out. Just leave the politics to us honey."

"Hey Sonic, what did you say you were?"

"A hedgehog, why?"

"Then I'm adopting you as my pet."

"What? No way, I am NOT a pet!"

"Well if it's fine with your dad."

"WHAT!?"

Then I saw the one that must be Red.

"Yay a pet. Is this him? Yay! Furry!"

I growled a bit but then forced myself to accept the fact that I am a pet to someone I don't even know.

"Green this might be slightly inconsiderate."

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"Actually-"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR NERD TALK VIO!"

Vio sighed.

"This team would be much more efficient if people would actually listen to me."

"Yay! So what are you some kinda puppy?"

"I'm a hedgehog."

So while the school called up their dad I got squeezed to death by Red. Oh joy. Their dad allowed it and now I'm officially labeled a pet. Wow. I'm so happy to just be some other animal.

So while Red picked me up in a hug and carried me the entire way to their house, Green and Vio were trying to keep Blue from hitting me with a hammer. He kinda reminded me of Amy, but I decided not to tell him that. So, I'm a pet now.

**A/N: Well there's another chapter. And although no one's done it yet, let me just say that if you're going to criticize me be constructive, 'you Suck' won't help me out. Once again, send in OCs and ideas and I might just use them. And hey, if you guys are nice to me I might use more than one. Once again keep it appropriate. I will accept mild T rated stuff, but I would rather keep it in the K+ range.**

** Shine: Guys be quiet! I'm watching Sonic X! I can't see why people hate it so much, I like it.**

** Pitch: Give me the remote, Criminal Minds is on.**

** Me: For Shine's sake let's go with Sonic X.**

** Shine: Yes!**

** Pitch: Oh well I'm sure Sylgia will let me watch Criminal Minds.**

** Shine: But first we're going to do disclaimers.**

** Sylgia: We do not own Sonic the hedgehog or the four swords. Fizz owns the teacher though.**

** Pitch: Come on let's go watch criminal minds.**

** Sylgia: K.**


	17. another, less crappy interview

Clash of All Worlds.

Second Special

**A/N: Alright, my writing should get better but I'm really only doing this as a last call for OCs. I've got one, and if no more come by November tenth, I will probably use that one. And if you guys are nice, I might use more.**

** Shine: Will WE ever get an important part?**

** Pitch: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Shine, when will we get the spotlight?**

** Me: You guys are important. You make people actually read the A/N. **

** Pitch: True, but I want a raise.**

** Shine: Me too, I want to hang out with all the other Mobians.**

** Me: Alright, let's leave this to the fans. Should Shine and Pitch have a chapter or story dedicated to them? Review or PM your response. **

** Shine: Please let us get a main part.**

** Pitch: Let me show Mephiles who's boss, the jerk.**

** Me: Time to vote. Remember OCs will not be open for long. **

** Shine: Please.**

** Me: Alright. You guys will ask the questions alongside me and Sylgia. Ok.**

** Shine and Pitch: FINALLY**

* * *

Me: Hi, this is the second special episode.

Pitch: and for those who didn't read the A/N, Shine and I will actually be in this.

Shine: and OCs are still open.

Sylgia: The four of us will be asking the questions.

Me: Alright, I started with Pit last time, might as well do it again. So, What's your favorite personal weapon?

Pit: The Palutena bow!

Shine: What do you think of OCs like me and Pitch?

Pit: Well I think it's kinda cool that people love us enough to make them, but it's also kinda creepy.

Sylgia: Next I choose, the Four Swords!

Blue: Outta my way pipsqueak! *Shoves Red*

Pitch: Hey Vio, how do you feel being stuck with these idiots?

Green: Heeey.

Vio: It gets annoying.

Me: well I guess it's only fair we have to ask all of you something.

Sylgia: Blue, who is your favorite character other than yourself?

Blue: Isn't it obvious? ME!

Everyone else: *Facepalm*

Shine: Uh ok. Red will you play with me!?

Red: Sure!

Everyone else: *Facepalm again*

Me: Ok my turn, Green, is it hard keeping these guys in line?

Green: What gave you the idea that it wasn't?

Pitch: Ok Riku.

Shine: What's it like being the true keyblade master?

Riku: I feel like Sora should have gotten the part, for some reason. So he could put up with the fangirls.

Me: I don't think that would help. It's just your attitude.

Riku: Oh perfect.

Shine: Ok I guess we could go with Sora now.

Sylgia: OK Sora, Don't you think that Fizz made you a little too optimistic?

Sora: Well, I guess if I'm in a good mood I'm like that, but I'm really thoughtful actually. And I would never dye a meow wow with acid!

Pitch: Axel.

Me: How much do you hate Siax?

Axel: Enough to run away from the organization and become Lea again.

Sylgia: That isn't even the events of DDD!

Shine: Well I choose, um Sonic!

Pitch: Sonic, what do you think about Shadow?

Sonic: Well, Shads is alright, if antisocial, he's a good rival, and a good teammate too sometimes. Even if he is kinda bossy. Also, I would not just leave Tails there, I would save him, THEN get the chilidogs.

Sylgia: Hey, ultimate bragger.

Shadow: My name is Shadow.

Sylgia: But you ACT like the ultimate bragger.

Me: Cool it! Shine.

Shine: Um, what do you think of the Shadouge pairings?

Shadow: I think that she doesn't have a chance!

Me: K, so Pikachu.

Sylgia: What do you think of that story, the Lightning Warrior, by Pikaace?

Pikachu: Uh well it was a really cool story.

Pitch: Dark Pit.

Me: so, ok Dark Pit. What do you think of Viridi?

Viridi: Well?

DP: She's a millennial brat.

Shine: Um Viridi, should you be in here?

Sylgia: No.

Me: Sorry but, get out.

Viridi: YOU LITTLE NOTHING, HOW DARE YOU?

Sylgia: Who are you yelling at?

Viridi: ALL OF YOU!

DP: I think Pit's destroying your depot again.

Pit: What I'm right here!

Viridi: *leaves*

Shine: uh Silver!

Silver: Hi.

Sylgia: How did you feel about being kicked out of the last one of these?

Silver: Kinda mad, it's like, no one acknowlages the existence of some of us lesser shown characters. I mean I don't want to end up like Ray, the flying squirrel.

Sylgia: Who's Ray the flying squirrel?

Silver: Exactly. Ray was part of the chaotix.

Sylgia: Kay blame SEGA not me.

Shine: It's your turn to choose.

Sylgia: Um, Blaze!

Me: So Blaze, does Silver's naiveness get annoying?

Blaze: Occasionally.

Silver: Hey!

Shine: Um Marth.

Pitch: What's it like ruling a kingdom and how-

Me: Only one question Pitch.

Pitch: Oh come on!

Marth: Well ruling a kingdom isn't the easiest thing in the world, and it's not all it's cracked up to be. Especially when you barely have an army.

Pitch: Roy.

Me: Roy isn't even in this!

Pitch: Fine, Ike.

Shine: Ike, what's it like being leader of the Grail Mercenaries?

Ike: Well, one, it takes a lot of patience. Two, you spelled Greil wrong. And Three, it requires starving, a lot.

Marth: Three meals a day is not starving! You eat like a rabid animal.

Me: Ok Tails.

Sylgia: Tails, has Knuckles ever crashed the X tornado?

Tails: You mean did he ever fly it?

Sylgia: no I mean did he ever break it?

Tails: Oh yeah.

Pitch: Thought so.

Shine: Ok Graace.

Pitch: How does it feel to have 16 annoying siblings?

Graace: They are not that annoying, they are very good teammates.

Sylgia: Wateriss.

Me: Are you insulted that your siblings got more of a role in this than you?

Wateriss: Yes.

Me: Sorry.

Pitch: Palutena

Shine: How does it feel being the only smart one in your army?

Pit: Heey.

Palutena: Well, it's a slight setback, but it makes me feel special, heh,heh.

Pit: But you are special!

DP: You pet.

Me: Touching. Who's turn is it to choose?

Sylgia: I think it's Shine's and my turn to ask.

Shine: K Rouge.

Sylgia: K Rouge. Were you ever nocturnal?

Rouge: Well I do most of my stealing and spying at night so, I guess yeah.

Sylgia: I thought it was just cuz you were a bat.

Silver: Racist.

Sylgia: Well I guess someone has to do this, Robuttnik.

Eggman: Why you!

Shine: What's it like being equal with Tails?

Eggman: Well, the fox has some good tricks, but I am the superior IQ!

Tails: Riight. And Shadow doesn't have any fangirls.

Shadow: Shut up fox.

Me: only a few people left, Tonka.

Pitch: What was that whole thing about a gem?

Rouge: Did you say gem?

Shadow: Don't even think about it.

Rouge: You're no fun Shads.

Shadow: Stop calling me that!

DP: Now you know how I feel.

Sylgia: Shut up this is Tonka's turn!

Tonka: The gem is the physical of my life force. It also holds power slightly different than that of a chaos emerald.

Sylgia: Vaati.

Shine: Has anyone ever teased you about your hair?

Vaati: People are too busy cowering in fear. LIKE YOU SHOULD BE!

Shine: Um ok Ranulf.

Pitch: Has anyone ever patronized you, like Marth?

Marth: Fizz made me do it!

Ranulf: uh yes.

Me: K Knuckles.

Sylgia: Is it hard to fist bump people?

Knuckles: People usually don't even try it, on account of the spikes.

Pitch: Omega

Omega: Greetings.

Me: Why do you like shooting things so much?

Omega: One-account-is-of-my-programming,-another-is-like- a-hobby.

Shine: Last but not least Pokemon trainer.

Pitch: His voice is so annoying.

Me: But it's your turn to ask a question. *puts in earplugs*

Pitch: Ugh fine. Have you considered that your pokemon might not like pokeballs?

PT: Well Pikachu doesn't but I don't think the rest really care.

Shine: 'the poor fool'

Me: *takes out earplugs.* That's it. And yes I know we skipped Edward.

* * *

**A/N: There you guys happy?**

** Shine: Yep!**

** Pitch: I still think we should have more parts in the actual story.**

** Sylgia: Thanks for letting me in.**

** Me: No prob. R&R and remember OCs are still open.**


End file.
